Another Evil Overlord
by Medieval Liz
Summary: An enemy from Fenton’s past is out for vengeance and sets his sights on Frank and Joe.


**A/N: Okay, so this is not my normal forte. But this dang bunny had been bugging me since my Beta made a comment during a chat one evening and it just had to be written. So I blame Laurie for this fiasco that is a oneshot. Still, I hope it brings you a chuckle and you enjoy it.**

**-Liz**

**

* * *

  
**

The door slammed shut, sending vibrations through the walls of the dilapidated building. Darkness descended over the two still forms lying on the cracked concrete floor as the sound echoed through the black.

His head still spinning from the dose of chloroform, eighteen year old Frank Hardy sighed around the fabric tied taught between his lips. It never ceased to amaze him how often he and his year younger brother found themselves in this situation. Being unexpectedly grabbed and rendered unconscious when all you wanted to do was enjoy the afternoon is never a pleasant experience. Waking bound and gagged, then taunted by the bad guy and left to die just made it that much worse.

With another sigh, the dark haired teen clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. The motion was repeated, helping his eyes adjust swiftly to the lack of lighting. When he could somewhat see his surroundings, he shifted onto his side and found his brother's eyes gleaming in the dark.

Joe Hardy was scowling behind his gag as the more agile of the boys twisted his trussed up body until he was able to get himself into a sitting position. Despite the cord binding his wrists behind his back and his legs together, Joe started to inch he was toward his brother.

From his own past experience, Frank knew it was a tiring effort and he didn't doubt the lingering chloroform was affecting his sibling. Still, he knew not to move until Joe stopped. It scared him how good they were actually getting at this.

It took several minutes, but then Joe was turning his body until his fingers were brushing against Frank's face and hooked beneath the cloth gag. Pulling his head in the opposite direction, the fabric came free and he was able to lick his chapped lips.

"Thanks," he breathed with a thick tongue.

"Geh uh," Joe grunted impatiently.

A smirk tugged on the older boy's mouth. "Right."

It was easier said than done. Working together, the brothers finally managed to ease Frank up after several attempts. Both were sweating as Joe leaned down to Frank's bound hands and the gag pulled from his mouth.

"God," the blonde's tongue darted across his lips, "do they have to use something that tastes like it came from the towel hamper in the boy's locker room?"

The boys took a moment and just leaned their backs together to catch their breath.

"How long do you think we were out?" Frank asked in a hushed voice.

"Couldn't say," Joe groaned and shifted against Frank before resettling. "I didn't come to until about midway through that guy's tirade. Who was he, by the way?"

"Neil Tanner. Someone Dad got arrested and is now out on parole and pissed off. You know, the usual spiel."

"I kind of figured that by the whole 'your father cost me my life, now I'll make him sorry by taking yours' speech. Seriously, do they really think seeing a couple pictures of us tied up is going to be all that shocking to Dad? He's seen it before."

"At least Tanner didn't decide to make those Polaroids more colourful with some blood and bruises."

"There is that."

Frank took a deep breath and sighed again. "We should probably get to work now though. Mom and Dad are still going to be worried and I'd rather not give this joker time to take it to the next level."

"You'll have to give it the first go. I cut my fingernails last night after my shower."

Chuckling, Frank started moving his fingers until the tips found the knots in the ropes. He frowned a moment later. "Damn. These are going to take a while."

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes as Frank struggled to loosen his brother's restraints.

"Do you think anyone is going to get smart one of these days)and kill us right away?"

The question surprised the brunette and he lost his fingering on the knot. He twisted his head to the side and stared incredulously at the back of Joe's head. "Are you seriously asking that question now?"

"Oh relax," Joe turned his head and smirked at the older boy. "If he was going to actually kill us he'd have done it by now. Beside, he's obviously no evil overlord so I think we're in the clear."

Frank groaned and went back to work. "Not again with the evil overlords."

"You do know we're screwed if the bad guys ever actually read that list."

"Joe, I am not having this conversation with you now."

"Fine."

The quiet lasted barely thirty seconds.

"Because if he were an evil overlord, he'd have known better than to imprison us on the same floor let alone the same room."

"Joe," Frank warned despite the smile on his lips.

"And seriously, ropes? Any decent bad guy uses handcuffs these days."

"Joe…"

"And did he really need to go on and on about how he was going to make us suffer for every year he spent in jail? It's always bad when they start monologuing."

Frank couldn't help it and snorted his amusement. "At least he didn't have a goatee or a soul patch. With his receding hairline it would have been hard not to start laughing."

Joe snickered. "No kidding. But he did have the monochromatic colour scheme going. All black and grey? A little blue, maybe some orange and no one would know he was a bad guy."

"He'll probably leave a bunch of clues and puzzles about our whereabouts for Dad to solve in an effort to prove he's smarter than him."

"He's most likely got some convoluted plan to kill us instead of just shooting us."

"No doubt," Frank grunted as his finger finally slipped between the knots. "But what say we don't stick around to find out what it is."

Joe gasped at the sudden rush of blood to his numb hands when the rope loosened around his wrists. The tingling was excruciating, but welcomed. He pulled one hand free and groaned as the stiff muscles in his arms and shoulders protested the sudden movement. "That never gets any less painful."

"Give it a minute."

"I know." Bringing his arms to the front he removed the rest of the rope from his arms before untying his legs. He turned around, hissing at the pins and needles burning his feet and shins, and started working on his brother's bindings. "You ready to go home, big brother?"

The ropes were suddenly tossed away and Frank moaned and rubbed at the raw skin on his wrists. "Good god, yes!"

Joe clapped him on the shoulder before the younger boy got unsteadily to his feet and made his way to the door. Frank leaned forward and begun undoing the knots securing his ankles when he heard his brother start snickering. He glanced at Joe. "What?"

Frank gaped at him when he pulled the door open. "It wasn't even locked."

Shaking his head, Frank pulled the last of the ropes from his legs. "So, definitely hasn't read the list."

"It's sad, really. He goes to all the trouble to kidnap us, has probably spent years planning this, and he doesn't even bother to lock the door. He should have read the list."

Frank staggered to his feet and to his brother's side. "You do realize we would be dead if he had read the list."

"Good point. Let's get out of here."

* * *

_The 'list' the brother's referred to can be found at this website: **http: // www . eviloverlord . com / lists / overlord . html** (just remove the spaces)_


End file.
